


Bones

by Hay_Bails



Series: Death Note Drabbles [1]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: But not quite, Character Study, F/F, Gen, I'm not a poet, Lesbian, One Shot, Other, POV First Person, Please Go Easy, Poetry, Reader Is Rem, Rem Loves Misa, Second Person, Short, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay_Bails/pseuds/Hay_Bails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rem loves Misa. Misa doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones

You

 

are as skeletal as I’d imagined, all calcium

and cold-

 

I wonder, as I run my hands up and down your chest,

if you feel things the same way

I do.

 

I call you “she,” but does that really matter to you?

In the grand scheme of things

you are, and have always been, a

god.

 

I think when it comes down to it,

-gender-

is the least of your worries.

Your lips

are kissable.

 

You warn me, once,

to stay far away from your shoulders

in the sort of voice that hints a person has

impaled themselves in the past.

Even your shoulders pronounce death

 

yet you are gentle.

I do not question it, though I do wonder

Why?

What made me so special?

 

Your ice fingers curl around me

inside me

Am I convinced yet?

 

I puff out my chest a little more

and pray to Kira that you never realize my

 

inadequacies.


End file.
